User blog:TyroNation/Pack choice....
Hey guys! I would like to talk about the upcoming packs for Y2 and also would like to include these characters for a specific franchise. And also, please do note that if there are too much characters in a specific franchise, those are just suggestions. ---- Ghostbusters Reboot Brickset and also, the set number leak have announced that we will be getting 2 packs. (One confirmed already (Abby) and one not). * Abby (Story Pack, already announced). * Rowan (Pretty much the obvious choice for the other pack, Fun Pack) Personally, I do would like to see a Kevin and Rowan in a team pack. But since Kevin is already been announced as a Story Pack character, well, Rowan would be left out alone in a fun pack. And also, I would like to see Ecto-2 as Kevin's vehicle, and thought it would be amazing to have a Ghostbusters vehicles other than the most iconic ones... * Ms. Slimer (just a suggestion since we already have a Slimer) * The Chinese Restaurant worker who delivers weird Chinese food. (Fun Pack) Oh yes, I mean it, yep, that worker, yes, I mean it, seriously, no joke. Harry Potter Announced figures include:- * Harry (Team Pack w/ Voldemort, already announced). * Voldemort (Team Pack w/ Harry, already announced). * Hermione (Fun Pack, already announced but haven't seen physical LD form yet). My ideas:- * Ron (Fun Pack) * Dumbledore (Fun Pack) * Dobby (Fun Pack) * Bellatrix (Fun Pack) * Snape (Fun Pack) * Draco (Fun Pack) Adventure Time * Finn (Level Pack, already announced). * Jake (Team Pack w/ LSP, already announced). * LSP (Team Pack w/ Jake, already announced). * Marceline (Fun Pack, already announced). * Ice King (Team Pack w/ Princess Bubblegum) * Princess Bubblegum (Team Pack w/ Ice King) * Flame Princess (Fun Pack) I personally think AT deserves 5 packs (7 characters), and not just 3 packs (4 characters). Having Finn, Jake, LSP and Marceline is not enough. Having Ice King, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess as the characters is quite enough to be playable. Mission: Impossible * Ethan Hunt (Level Pack, already announced). * Luther Stickwell (Team Pack w/ Benji/Any main character in the series) * Benji/Any main character in the series (Team Pack w/ Luther) * Any main villain in the Mission: Impossible series The A-Team * B.A. Baracus (Fun Pack, already announced). * Face (Team Pack w/ Murdock) * Murdock (Team Pack w/ Face) * Hannibal (Fun Pack) Honestly, the extras that I've suggested won't ever happened due to B.A. switching to another characters, but I'm fine with that decision. Gremlins * Gizmo (Team Pack w/ Stripe, already announced). * Stripe (Team Pack w/ Gizmo, already announced). * Billy (Fun Pack) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Newt (Story Pack, already announced). * Tina (Fun Pack, already announced). * One of the creatures that got released from Newt's suitcase. Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic (Level Pack, already announced). * Tails (Team Pack w/ Knuckles) * Knuckles (Team Pack w/ Tails) * Dr Eggman (Fun Pack) * Amy (Fun Pack) E.T. The Extra Terrestrial * E.T. (Fun Pack, already announced). * Elliot (Fun Pack). The LEGO Batman Movie * Batman (TLBM) (Story Pack, already announced but haven't seen in LD physical form). * Robin (TLBM) (Team Pack w/ Batgirl) * Batgirl (TLBM) (Team Pack w/ Robin) * Alfred (TLBM) (Fun Pack) * Joker (TLBM) (Fun Pack) * Scarecrow (TLBM) (Fun Pack) * The Penguin (TLBM) (Fun Pack) The Goonies * Sloth (Level Pack, already announced, currently under production). There is nothing I can think of a new physical character from The Goonies, in a new pack. (Since other members are confirmed to be as a playable in-game characters). Teen Titans Go! * Beast Boy (Level Pack (unconfirmed), currently under production). * Raven (Fun Pack, currently under production). * Robin (TTG) (Team Pack w/ Starfire) * Starfire (Team Pack w/ Robin) LEGO City: Undercover Unannounced yet. Here are some of my ideas. * Chase (Level Pack (idea), currently under production). * Rex (Team Pack w/ Natalia) * Natalia (Team Pack w/ Rex) * Frank Honey (Fun Pack) * Albert Spindlerouter (Fun Pack) * Forrest Blackwell (Fun Pack) * Mayor Gleeson (Fun Pack) * Chief Dunby (Fun Pack) * Vinnie Pappalardo (Fun Pack) The Powerpuff Girls Unannounced yet. Here are my ideas. * Blossom (Team Pack w/ Bubbles) * Buttercup (Fun Pack) * Mojo Jojo (Fun Pack) Beetlejuice Unannounced yet. Currently under construction. * Beetlejuice (Team Pack w/ Lydia) * Lydia (Team Pack) Knight Rider Currently under construction. * Michael Knight (Fun Pack) ---- Well, that's it. And, show your thoughts. Category:Blog posts